Harry potter e o mistério da horcrux
by Luh Black
Summary: É chegada a hora.O Bem e o Mal se enfrentarão numa batalha inevitável.Pois um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver.Aventura,Humor,Amor e Ódio...Pois não é o Fim que importa,e sim o caminho a ser prosseguido.Harry Potter e o mistério da horcrux!


**cap 1 -- O último verão**

Tudo parecia normal, em mais um dia de verão na rua dos Alfeneiros. Harry Potter estava mais uma vez trancado em seu quarto no nº 4, do qual, só saía por necessidade, ou quando a tia Petúnia o chamava para cortar a grama do jardim. Às vezes, Harry tinha vontade de sair correndo daquele lugar onde fora tão mal recebido e mal tratado, só não o fazia, pois tinha cereza de que faltava pouco, para que ele pudesse finalmente abandonar aquele lar, se é que asim podia ser chamado.

O casamento de Gui e Fleur aproximava-se, assim como a sua maioridade. Deu por si a pensar em como tudo seria diferente a partir daí. Faltavam apenas duas semanas para o seu aniversário, que, este ano soava como sinônimo de liberdade e, ao mesmo tempo, responsabilidade. Harry não estava ansioso, pelo contrário, tinha consciência de que a partir de então tudo mudaria, se para melhor ou pior, ainda não sabia.

Harry tinha consciência de que, ao completar 17 anos, a proteção que tivera até então, não o acompanharia mais. Deixaria finalmente a rua dos Alfeneiros, e partiria para A Toca, onde passaria o último mês de férias junto com Hermione e os Weasley, antes de iniciar sua incansável busca pelas horcruxes.

Harry foi despertado de seus pensamentos por um pio de coruja, olhou para a janela, viu que já era noite, e foi então que o animal se aproximou e Harry viu, com alívio, que era Edwiges, que estivera fora por dois dias, e trazia consigo uma carta. Hary logo imaginou de quem seria, abriu a janela, pegou a carta, e quando abriu-a deu um leve sorriso, era, como já tinha previsto, de Hermione.

_**  
Harry, **_

Por aqui está tudo bem!  
E aí?

Ps.: Desculpe a demora, mas eu usei Edwiges para mandar um recado a Rony.   
Sabes, para combinar minha ida.  
Como será a tua? 

Beijos,  
Hermione.  
****

Harry até então não havia pensado em como iria... Resolveu-se por escrever a Rony, perguntando pelo dia de sua partida. Pegou pergaminho e pena, e pôs-se a escrever.

_**  
Rony, **_

Acabo de receber uma carta de nossa amiga, perguntando-me como farei para partir. Eu não havia pensado nisso.

Ps.: Escreva-me afim de esclarecer os detalhes.

Abraços,   
Harry.  
****

Após reler o que havia escrito. Harry enrolou o pergaminho, e olhou para Edwiges, esta havia adormecido, e Harry achou por bem fazer o mesmo. Pôs o relógio para despertar bem cedo, afim de mandar o recado a Rony o mais rápido possível. Deixou o pergaminho ao lado do despertador, deitou-se em sua cama e adormeceu quase imediatamente.

Acordou bem cedo na manhã seguinte, pegou o pergaminho, foi até a gaiola de Edwiges e acariciou sua cabeça, esta acordou e piou suavemente. Harry alimentou-a e disse:

- Edwiges, tenho um recado para Rony, sei que você está cansada, mas é urgente, então só volte com a resposta o.k.?- como se tivesse entendido, Edwiges fez que sim com a cabeça e estendeu a pata para que Harry amarrasse o bilhete.

Harry amarrou o pergaminho à pata de Edwiges, levou-a até a janela aberta, fez uma última car´cia em sua cabeça e deixou-a ir.

Edwiges vltou na noite segunte com a resposta de Rony. 

_**  
Harry, **_

Eu tembám não tinha pensado nisso.  
Mas falei com papai e nós vamos buscar você na manhã de seu aniversário, papai vai mandar suas coisas para a nossa casa e nós vamos para o ministério com ele, para fazermos o nosso teste de aparatação.  
Espero que eu tenha esclarecido tudo, cara!

Abraços,  
Rony.   
****

Harry releu o bilhete várias vezes, não podia acreditar, havia esquecido completamente do teste de aparatação! Mas Harry não estava nervoso, pelo menos não por ele, pois ele já havia aparatado uma vez. Estava preocupado por Rony, pois o amigo havia feito o teste e não passara por metade de uma sobrancelha...e se acontecesse de novo? Harry não gostaria de deixar o amigo para trás, queria que os dois conseguissem passar.  
Harry foi dormir desta vez com o teste de aparatação em sua mente.

Os dias passaramcom tamanha rapidez, e quando deu por si era véspera do seu aniversário. Harry desceu para tomar café na esperança de que a tia Petúnia ainda não tivesse tirado a mesa, e por sorte, ela não tinha. Harry tomou um ótimo café da manhã, (mesmo com os olhares de censura que caiam sobre ele), e foi para o seu quarto, arrumar a mala.

Quando terminou já era noite, olhou em volta e viu o quarto completamente vazio, exceto pelo malão, a vassoura, a gaiola de Edwiges, (pois esta já havia partido), a mesa de cabeceira, a cama e o guarda-roupas.

Harry deu uma olhada em todo o quarto novamente para se certificar de que não havia esquecido de nada, foi quando lembrou da tábua solta debaixo da cama, onde guardava a capa da invisibilidade e as guloseimas que ganhava de seus amigos.

Harry tirou a tábua, pegou a capa e descobriu que debaixo dela haviam várias coisas gostosas que ele havia esquecido que existiam, ele pegou-as e sentou-se em sua cama a deliciar-se. Haviam varinhas de alcaçuz, alguns bombons de melaços mandados por Hagrid, tortinhas de abóbora, sapos de chocolate e também uma caixa fechada de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

Harry comeu tanto que chegou a pensar que ia explodir, não estava mais acostumado a comer a noite, e já havia até esquecido de como era bom dormir com o estômago cheio. Adormeceu, e teve vários sonhos que envolviam Gina daondo a ele vários sapos de chocolate...e...depois um despertador...Harry tentava desligá-lo mas não conseguia...então...Harry percebeu que não era mais um sonho, era o seu despertador tocando... ele queria dormir mais um pouco, mas não podia...então...resistindo ao sono e à preguiça, acordou.


End file.
